


Lena Found Out

by tigerlili48



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Post Reveal, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:30:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlili48/pseuds/tigerlili48
Summary: I wrote it when I was working a midnight shift.Lena didn't get the luxury of being told Kara's secret, Lex took that from her. Lena has really low self-esteem so of course she blames herself for Kara not telling her that she was Supergirl. This is one depiction of how someone might handle that level of deceit. Lena is a billionaire, doctor, owner of multiple empires. She has access to things, while being discreet.Again, there's a suicide attempt here so beware and please don't read if you may be triggered by it. I don't feel like it's graphic, but as always, stay safe please.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, I don't post most of my writing.

Lena sat in her office drinking her fancy aged scotch and thought deeply about the information her dear brother gave her with his dying breath. The past few days, she'd isolated herself from the group she'd previously surrounded herself with. _ Fool _ _ , _ she thought to herself. How the mighty had fallen, thinking that for once she'd escaped her family legacy. She should've known by now that she'd never be free. Game night had been almost unbearable; sitting around everyone, knowing they were lying to her without a shred of remorse. As if they'd all collectively agreed that she wasn't worthy. _Worthy._ That word stung her heart. Lena had never been worthy of anything in her life. Lillian had told her how she wasn't worthy of the Luthor name her whole life, now, she was too much like a Luthor to be worthy of the truth of her best friend. 

Lena had struggled with her self worth many times throughout her life. The last three years though, having Kara there at any turn of self doubt. Suddenly, it hit her worse than a ton of bricks, more like being catapulted into a reinforced steel wall. Every time Supergirl came at her with hurtful words:_That's not a great questions for a Luthor to ask someone in my family. _The times she heard Kara turn around and pretend to be understanding, but play devil's advocate. The times she'd used James to break into her labs to spy on her. How many times was Kara inquiring and hanging out with her but really just looking for some reason to prove she was just like her brother? Lena was beginning to seriously doubt Kara was ever her friend. She could never get what she needed out of life. 

Self doubt began to seep into her thoughts. Rage came to mind as well, but outside of Lex, that was never her strong suit. Lena always retreated into herself, she took the blame onto her own inadequacies. It was always her fault. So, Lena did what she did best: isolate herself to protect herself and others while she took it out on herself. She started by locking the balcony doors and removing all access into her office besides her assistant. At home, the doorman was told not to allow anyone up to her penthouse. No visitors, period. Lena pulled up a replacement CEO and took a week off from LCorp, something that was not lost on anyone, including all of the media. Catco was swarming with articles on their absent CEO. 

For weeks, Lena struggled with her feelings of self worth. Not once did Kara come check on her, she wouldn't have taken the visit, but she would've known that she tried. She hadn't. Lena's resolve was weakening. Lex's words were spinning in her head over and over, "You're a fool. You have nothing and no one." His words were always so well placed and chosen. He'd always known just how to twist the knife, how to push just enough so that she would work harder but still need him. 

Three weeks of isolation, shutting herself off, and Lena's resolve broke. Old habits die hard and she didn't have anyone left, so what was the point? Being a rich, genius, literal doctor, and owner of a hospital came in hand. It wasn't hard to get what she needed; a couple of assorted medications well thought out and washed down with her expensive scotch with a sedative to let her drift off to a never-ending sleep. It was a perfect plan that no one could interrupt. No one would find her for a while she figured and left a note that was addressed to Kara and the thumb drive of evidence Lex used against her. She finished getting ready for bed as she always did, fully prepared to allow her suffering to end. She felt her eyes get heavy and relief hit as she fell unconscious. 

Lena woke up from a coma three weeks from that time, in the DEO med bay; the beeping of machines rousing her. Taking stock of her own body before she opened her eyes, Lena didn't feel regret or grateful that she woke up. No, just another sign of her failures. Opening her eyes, she was met with Supergirl's concerned gaze. 

"Oh don't pretend like you give a damn now. You should've left it alone." 

Supergirl watched her, "You can't be serious. You're Lena Luthor. You never give up! I didn't know what was happening, I heard your heartbeat slowing and I needed to be sure you were okay." 

"It's been weeks without a peep from any of you! Don't get self righteous now." 

"You're grieving Lex, it's normal to be struggling, it's okay to ask for help." 

"I'm not grieving for that psychopath. I grieved for him long before. My mind is clear. I'm guessing, while you were, once again, deciding other people's fates you didn't see what was there." 

Supergirl looked at her confused, "No, I didn't. I thought you'd been poisoned again, I thought we were going to lose you." 

Lena scoffed, "You already have. Don't worry, revenge has never been my thing, despite mother and Lex's best efforts. You should've let me die." 

Supergirl shook her head, "No, Kara Danvers believes in you." 

"If she believed in me, she wouldn't have lied to my face for years. She wouldn't be standing in front of me, in this ridiculous outfit trying to convince me that my life has ever been worth anything. I seem to remember having my boyfriend spy on me for you. All those times Supergirl threw being a Luthor in my face only for Kara to turn around and say it wasn't true." Lena didn't watch as Kara's face fell with the truth that Lena learned before she told her herself. "Lex's final gift. Reminding me that I, once again, am not worthy." Green eyes, solid and blank met tearful oceans. "So which is it, Kara? Am I a Luthor and unworthy or did you just like have a Luthor in your pocket? Did you get off on getting to say things you knew would twist the knife and then getting to act like you didn't say those things?" 

She was tired and running out of steam. She wasn't angry. She was just_ tired_. Tired of being, of existing. With each of her statements Kara retreated further into herself. 

"Well?" Lena asked. 

Kara searched for words, any words. There were so many things, reasons, excuses. "I wanted to tell you, and it has nothing to do with not being worthy! I was afraid of losing getting to just be Kara with you." 

Lena scoffed, "Apparently, the last three years taught you nothing about me. It was all about my experiments, my work, you getting your stories." Self loathing exploded in her chest, "Kara Danvers uses me to become a great reporter, Supergirl attacks me for being a Luthor. None of it was real. You know what Lex said, right after I shot him? He showed me how everyone knew, how you all played me. What a fool I was. How right he was. I have nothing and no one." 

Kara looked at Lena horrified, "You are not alone, Lena. I promise. We can get through this, you know now." 

Lena shook her head, "I think it's best if you leave well enough alone, now Kara. I'm going home. Do not follow me. Do not intervene in my life like this again. Leave." 

Kara stood strongly, "Lena, you tried to kill yourself. Alex was barely have to save you. I'm not leaving you, you need help." 

"Do you think the person who lied to me for three years, who Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'd me for years, is the person I will ever accept help from? You realize I'd go to my mother if that was the treatment I wanted for myself, right?" 

Kara blanched at that comparison. Had she really done that to her best friend? Yes, yes she had. "I- Can I say that I'm sorry?" 

Lena raised an eyebrow at her. "As long as you don't believe that changes absolutely anything. Because it doesn't. You won't be fired from Catco, I won't tell anyone your secret, I'll destroy Lex's evidence on you; but once I leave here, I never want to see you again." Kara hung her head in shame, knowing she'd lost the best connection to being human that she had. "Now, send your sister in with discharge papers, I know she's out there listening." 

Alex walked into the room, quietly watching Lena in the bed. The last she wanted to was let Lena leave, partially because she was afraid she wasn't stable enough, the majority was she knew Lena would try again. The effort it took to revive her showed experience, intent, and willingness to do what she wanted. "Lena, I can't let you go. It would be incredibly irresponsible-" 

"You don't get to be all high and mighty, you're off the hook. You're not responsible for my actions." 

"Lena, we're worried about you," Alex said gently. 

Lena's gaze turned cold, "You're worried about me? Now? After all of you have betrayed me. After everything. Now, you're worried. You don't get to be worried anymore. You're only afraid that I'll kill Kara, or turn against aliens. That's it. That's all it is." 

"No. From someone I consider family, I'm scared _for _you, Lena. If Kara hadn't noticed your heart slowing, if she'd been five minutes later, you'd be dead." 

That was useful information for Lena. 

"You're off the hook, you don't get to care anymore. You lost that right." 

Alex sighed, she knew they couldn't technically hold her. They weren't a psych facility and nowhere would force Lena Luthor, no one would dare. "I'm keeping you for observation. You were in a coma, Lena. Once you're medically cleared, then, I guess I have until then to show you that we are a family. We do care about you." She turned to walk out of the room, she ordered one of their medical personnel to sit in the room and watch Lena. She didn't have to want to be alive, but Alex sure as hell wasn't letting her die while in her facility. 

Kara stood at the foot of the bed for a minute or two longer, but when Lena gave no sign that she was willing to communicate with her, she decided it would be best for now to leave her alone. Lena wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what that tech was there for, and watching Kara and Alex leave the room felt like further proof that they really didn't care about her. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Lena surviving her attempt and dealing with feeling like she’s in a fishbowl.

"Alex! We have to do something!" Kara whined, standing at the center of the DEO hub. They'd kept Lena for four days so far and she was clearly getting more agitated as the hours and minutes ticked by. 

Alex rolled her eyes for the hundredth time. "If you want to help her, you have got to stop pouting at her through the window. She is livid right now, Kara. You can't push her. She's been pushed enough." Lena was barely making eye contact with them anymore. 

Kara glared at her, "You told me to tell her!"

"And now we know that it didn't matter. Lex had already told her by then." Alex clicked away on her tablet. "Look, Kara, she tried to kill herself. This isn't about you anymore. Leave her alone. Let her heal."

"But Alex!"

"Kara, stop! Lena is in a dangerous place right now."

"So help her!"

"You want me to have Lena Luthor committed? The Lena Luthor. No facility would be dumb enough to take her and she's took public; plus, no where could keep her safe from Lex's goonies or people that he pissed off."

"Then we have to keep her here," Kara pushed. 

Alex shook her head, "Kara, I'm doing what I can. She knows that she's medically fine now. I'm getting short on how much longer I can keep her here." Glancing up at a monitor, Alex shook her head, "Crap." She walked towards the med bay. "Kara, you can't follow me in there, Lena won't listen to you."

Lena was pissed. How dare they lie to her, make her a joke. Every single person she'd met in her years in National City had been lying to her. Lena had called Sam, told her everything, Kara didn't deserve her discretion anymore. Especially not after they held her hostage in the DEO. Sam told her to come home; move LCorp back to Metropolis, to leave it all in the past. Lena figured that cutting her losses was for the best. She watched the DEO staff move, learned their routines and made use of opportunities. She gathered her things, got dressed, and finally took off the monitors that were recording her vitals. When the machines didn't instantly beep, she headed to the door to her room only to be cut off by Alex.

"Lena, you need to get back into bed."

Lena scoffed at her, "We both know that's not true."

Alex frowned, "I know you're angry, Lena. And you should be. You tried to kill yourself."

Lena rolled her eyes, "Not the first time I've failed in that department. One of the few areas in my life that's filled with failure."

Alex stepped closer only for Lena to take a step back. "Don't you think that means something?"

"I used to. Now? After you, supergirl, and everyone else in this godforsaken city, though? Now, I just think I'm over it."

"Lena, we never meant to-"

"Meant to what? Make a fool of me? How many times did you all collaborate on the lies you told me? How often did you laugh over what excuses you used this time, or the time before. I'm not someone who generally forgives after being made a fool."

"You're not a fool, Lena. We were terrible." Alex was at a loss of how to get through to Lena. "I told Kara that she couldn't tell you. Even after we brought you to the DEO, even when you helped so often. You saved the world. I worried. I worried because Clark once called Lex a friend. I wanted to keep Kara safe from losing anyone else. I was wrong."

Lena at least let Alex finish before shrugging, "It's too late. What's done is done. I'm moving LCorp back to Metropolis. Sam is staying on as CFO until I'm ready to take over again. We both know that I'm fine, so, I'm walking out this door and leaving. You won't stop me, and you're going to keep Kara and that ridiculous pout of hers away." 

Alex frowned, she couldn't let Lena go, but she had to let her leave. "Lena, I can't. If I let you go, you're going to hurt yourself because you're hurting."

"And you care, why?"

Alex's jaw dropped slightly, "Lena, you are so good, and so kind."

"Yeah and that's worked out so well for me."

"Even if I didn't consider you a friend-"

"I am not your friend."

Alex was losing this and she knew it. It didn't help that she could feel Kara staring at them, she was hoping that she was at least far away and using her xray vision, Lena wouldn't handle seeing Kara well probably. "Still. I'd care regardless." 

"You have an interesting way of showing it, which is really sad for me. I'm an expert in dysfunctional relationships." The longer this went on, the more Lena's head began to throb. She was tired of dealing with everyone. 

Alex nodded, "I know and I'm sorry for adding to it. Lena, please, let me take you to get real help. I'll sign the discharge papers now if you let me take you to a place that can help you."

Lena scoffed, "I'm not letting you commit me and let's be real, if you tell people I tried to kill myself, no one will believe you and I'll sue you on breaking confidentiality and damages to quality of life. I'm leaving." Lena walked towards the door only for Alex to cut her off. 

"Lena, we got close when I gave up my memories to keep Kara safe. I know you're enraged, but we were friends. Friends don't let friends try to kill themselves and then let them walk away."

"It's a good thing that we aren't friends then. I won't say that it's easy to flip the switch; but you can't blame me. I'm going back to Metropolis. Andrea has Catco now and LCorp is officially transitioning."

Alex frowned, but she'd tried. "Fine, but if you think I'm not calling Sam myself to be sure you aren't lying, you're wrong," she said as she walked to the door, "I'll get your paperwork for discharge and I'll keep Kara away."

Lena nodded, she didn't like Alex treating her with kid gloves, but at least she was done fighting with her. As Alex left the room, Lena sat back on the bed. "You'll be lucky if Sam even takes your call, best to leave a message."

Alex backed up and turned to Lena, "I said I would get your paperwork, but until I hear from Sam, you're not leaving DEO grounds. You can hate me and be mad, but you mean too much to too many people to let you die."

Lena glared at Alex as she left the room again before she texted Sam to expect a call from Alex and the details of why. Glancing up at one of the many windows, Lena saw Kara standing there, looking like she was about to cry. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Lena waved her in. 

Kara had been listening to everything and super sped into the room, "Please Lena! You can't leave National City, it's your home!" 

"No." Lena replied shortly, "It's yours. It was my last ditch effort of being more than just a Luthor. You've made it perfectly clear how you think of me, so what is the point?"

Kara stepped closer, frowning at how Lena retreated further from her. "I never meant to chase you from your own home, you belong here."

"Could've fooled me, then again, that's exactly what you did. Even when you knew how often, and how many people have betrayed me; you just couldn't resist adding yourself to that list. I've tried being forgiving and understanding but you have used up all of my grace. I'm done." 

Tears pooled in Kara's eyes and Lena didn't have it in her to care. She shook her head with a grimace, she wanted the paperwork and to leave. 

"Is there anything I can do to keep you in National City?" Kara asked barely more than a whisper.

Lena ran a hand through her hair, "What do you think, Kara?" Emotions began to swirl through her, rage increasing, Lena became more furious. "You lied to me for three years. I killed my brother for you!" Tears finally pooled in her own eyes and rolled down her cheeks, "Don't you understand what you've done?"

Kara forced herself to breathe, being faced with what Lena had sacrificed for her. "Lena, he wasn't going to stop until someone made him. It's not your fault."

"No, it's not." Lena said quietly, wiping her face of tears, "I'm not a villain. You shouldn't have treated me like one."

Kara stood there crying as the door opened to Alex holding papers. She put them down and tried to comfort Kara, but she super sped out of the room. She looked at Lena concerned for both of them, but clearly, Lena was currently the more fragile of the two. Kara had other people whereas Lena believed she was alone. "Uh, Okay. I talked to Sam, even though I can't really make you do anything; we agreed that if she doesn't see or hear from you by three pm tomorrow, I will use the full force of the DEO to find you, and then I will find a facility anywhere on this planet to take you to for help."

"Again with acting like I should be in a supermax prison. You Danvers girls really know how to treat a lady," Lena said as she signed the papers quickly. 

Alex shook her head, “That’s not what I meant.”

“You still said it, Agent Danvers. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have movers to hire, considering you’ve put me on a deadline.”

“I am just trying to make sure that you stay safe.”

Lena scoffed, “I haven’t been safe since the Luthors adopted me. It’s not your job and you’re off the hook. Don’t come looking for me, if I see flybys or capes, I will disappear.”

Alex frowned as she watched Lena walk out of the medbay. It was times like this that she hated her job. Lena walked out, heels clicking against the floor, avoiding the looks of everyone watching her. She hired movers and called her driver as she walked. The last thing she did was text Sam that she would see her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena arrives at Sam's house in Metropolis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another slow midnight = another part to this story. 
> 
> I'm probably going to cut this off after the next part, and it's probably going to end with some ReignCorp shipping.

Lena arrived in Metropolis within the deadline Alex had given her, however, she didn’t care enough to let anyone know. She walked off the tarmac to where her driver was loading her bags into the car from the jet. He asked her where she needed to go. Lena sighed sadly, she wanted to go back to her old apartment but Sam had made her promise she’d go straight to her house. 

“The Arias household.”

Lena knew that she didn’t have to say anymore than that. Her driver knew every location she might need to go to; that was his job and she paid him well for that service. Once settled in the car, Lena took a moment to breathe. 

For the first time in weeks, she wasn’t feeling like a goldfish. Her anger over everything started to come back in full force. Lex’s final words still repeating in her head. She’d killed her only family for someone who couldn’t give her the common courtesy of being honest. Of all the betrayals she’d lived through, this one hurt the most. She expected it from everyone else, hell, she expected her assistants and driver to turn against her; it was only pleasant surprise that they hadn’t...yet. 

“Sam Arias’ house, Miss Luthor.” Her driver said as he stopped the car and opened the door for her, “Would you like me to take your packed bags to your apartment?”

Lena glanced at the house before looking at her driver, “I’ll just take my small overnight bag for now. The rest can go to the apartment. Thank you, Michael.”

Her driver nodded and grabbed the bag she had asked for. Lena smiled lightly and waited for him to leave. Michael cleared his throat, “If it’s alright with you, Miss Luthor, I’d like to see you get inside before I head out. You worried quite a few of the last few weeks.” 

Lena felt guilt punch her in the gut, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause harm to anyone else.”

“We know, so is it alright that I make sure you get in there?”

Lena glanced at the house and turned back to Michael, “Of course. Thank you, for everything.”

Michael nodded and stepped back towards the car but didn’t get in yet. 

Lena grabbed her small piece of luggage and headed up to the front door. She was nervous to see Sam after what she’d done, scared to face Ruby knowing that she could never be the role model she wanted to be for her. 

The door pulled open before she had the courage to knock. “You were really going to stand out here forever, weren’t you?” Sam asked her as she pulled her into her arms. “God you scared me, Lena.”

Lena softly returned the hug. “I just didn’t want to pull you back into this whole mess. You deserved a clean break from the Super versus Luthor rivalry.”

“I never need or want a break from you, Lena. You’re the reason I have everything I do and can take care of Ruby.”

Lena struggled to not argue with Sam. She certainly felt like she was causing trouble by being there. By being anywhere. 

“Come on, I have snacks and some wine, plus Ruby has soccer practice after school. She’s really excited to see you though.” Sam pulled Lena into the house and waved the driver off. She had Lena and she wouldn’t be letting her go again any time soon. 

Lena looked around Sam’s house and smiled at how warm it felt. Nothing like the Luthor Estate or any of her places that were all modern with sharp edges. 

“Get cozy on the couch and I’ll be right back with everything.”

Lena knew that was code for: I’m not telling you that I’m telling Alex you’re here, but I am. She didn’t question it though. Same was her one safe place now. She let herself sink into the deep couch in the corner, feeling like she was taking up too much space. Before long, Sam walked out of the kitchen with a plate of savory snacks that she knew Lena liked, as well as a bottle of red.

“I know with everything, alcohol might not be the best idea, but I think we both need it. You scared the crap out of me, Lena,” Same said, sitting right next to Lena, not letting her feel like she was alone in her home. 

Lena took her glass of wine and sighed, “I wanted you and Ruby to get the fresh start you deserved.”

“Fresh starts don’t involve forgetting the one who gave me back my life. You took care of Ruby when I couldn’t. Lena, you have no idea how much you mean to me. If I still had Reign inside of me, I would kill Kara for what she did to you.”

Lena shrugged, “It really was only a matter of time. I just wish Lex hadn’t beat her telling me. I don’t even know how I’d expect her to tell me anyway.”

Sam put her glass down and took Lena’s free hand, “Lena, you are one of the most understanding people I know. It would’ve taken her five minutes to say, ‘Hey, when we met I was scared so I didn’t tell you, but we’re friends now, and I know you would never hurt me. I’m Supergirl. I’m terrified of Kryptonite, can you like tell me or let me know if or when you’re doing things with it.’ And you would’ve jumped into apologies and being willing to tell her anything and everything because she meant that much to you. And that’s okay.”

Lena felt her chest tightening over the memories of shooting Lex, of listening to him mocking her with his final breath. How much easier would it have been to have Kara just tell her? 

Sam squeezed Lena’s hand, she knew that this was hard. Lena was hurt so deeply and she hated that she hadn’t been there to keep her safe before. “What did she did to you, though? That’s not okay, and she’s on my shit list. They all are.” Throughout Sam’s monologue, Lena started crying; Sam reached out and wiped the tears away. “It’s okay, I’ve got you,” Sam said quietly. She took the wine glass from Lena and set it on the coffee table, pulling Lena into her. “You’re not alone. Never alone. You’ve got me.” Sobs wracked through Lena’s body while Sam rubbed her back and played with her hair. “Let it out, it’s okay,” Sam murmured gently. 

Lena didn’t know how long she cried for. She was so tired from the toll she’d taken on from the past few weeks. She fell asleep against Sam’s chest for a few hours and Sam was content to leave her there for as long as she needed. 

Ruby came home from soccer, yelling through the house and asking if Lena had gotten there yet. 

“Rubes, we’re in the living room,” Sam called back, glancing down at Lena who had woken up from Ruby’s yelling. 

Lena sat up as Ruby walked in, unsure of how the young teen would perceive her now. She was shocked when Ruby barreled into her side as if she hadn’t done something terrible.

“I’m so glad you’re back! We missed you a lot, a lot! Are you staying forever? I mean, like in Metropolis.” Ruby continued to ramble and Lena gave the first, genuine smile in weeks, at her. 

“Yeah, Ruby, I’m staying in Metropolis. National City was never my home.”

Ruby smiled back at her. 

“Alright, kid, homework now while Lena and I make some dinner,” Same told her the already groaning teen.

“Fine, but I’m doing it in the kitchen.”

Sam rolled her eyes and shrugged, she only cared that it got done. She pulled Lena into the kitchen, “What do you feel like eating? DEO food can’t be that great.”

Lena stared at her hand as she traced parts of the countertop, Sam wasn’t wrong, but she still hadn’t quite gotten her appetite back. “I don’t know, whatever you have is fine with me.”

Sam frowned, realizing Lena had a long way to go in order to get back to being okay. Not wanting to draw attention to her, Sam glanced at Ruby, “Chicken parmesan good for you, Ruby?” The teen nodded her head over her geography textbook. “That was easy,” Sam chuckled. 

Lena sat at the kitchen island and watched Sam cook dinner. It was so domestic and nothing that she was used to, but maybe that was what she needed. A change. A drastic change and someone that had no issue with forcing her not to fall into old patterns. And that someone had to be a person that Lena trusted. The only one she had now to do that, was Sam Arias. Maybe it was time for Lena’s fresh start to her fresh start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena takes a step back before she can take a few forward.

Lena stayed at the Arias household for two months before Sam let her start returning to her apartment. By the time she walked back into her Metropolis penthouse, Lena was ready for a complete overhaul. She jumped into reorganizing and decorating. Lena didn’t have the ability to deal with sharp edges and stark whites after two months of the warmth that Sam’s house held. Lena hired people to remodel the whole apartment for her, but things were missing in it. 

Other people. 

The friends that caused such hurt made it difficult for Lena to try to make friends in Metropolis again. Other than Sam, and Ruby, she couldn’t forget Ruby. Sam made her promise she wouldn’t become a stranger, demanding she come to dinner at least three times a week, and no more falling asleep on her office couch. Lena also let Sam push her into finding a therapist and working through all of her trauma. 

No more boxes. 

She was learning to slowly unbox them, and working through those emotions, and Sam had been there through it all and not once did she make Lena feel guilty for struggling. She was there with a box of tissues and tea. No more scotch to avoid or mask how she was feeling.

Lena lived in her apartment for one week before the loneliness settled in. She’d grown used to knowing Sam was close by, under the same roof; a person she could go to if her brain started lying to her again. Someone that made sure she went home, took a break, stopped working when she was off the clock. She started staying late at work, sending Sam home early to make sure Ruby didn’t get home to an empty house. Her office couch slowly became her friend again. What was the point of going home to nothing? Despite the new decor of her apartment, the warmth she craved still wasn’t there. 

Things stayed this way for a month before Sam called her out on it. It was ten at night and Lena hadn’t left LCorp except to change clothes and attend dinners at the Arias house. Sam walked into Lena’s office and swiftly pulled the tablet away from Lena. 

“Sam, you should be home with Ruby.”

Sam shook her head, “It is ten on a Saturday night, Luthor, I’m taking you home with me. Ruby’s at a sleepover and Michael called saying you had moved into your office. You’re going backwards again, Lena. Come on, let’s get you to sleep.”

Lena wanted to protest. She wasn’t going backwards, it was hard to work through all of her trauma and struggles. “There’s no point in going home to an empty apartment, Sam.”

“That’s why you’re coming to my house.”

“Sam, you already housed me for two months. How are you not sick of me yet?”

Sam stared at her concerned, “Lena, anyone that could ever get sick of you, doesn’t deserve to even know you. Besides, I’ve been deprived of seeing you all the time for a month.”

“We literally work together everyday, Sam,” Lena said plainly. 

Sam put the tablet down out of Lena’s reach and crossed her arms, “I’m not asking, Lena. I’m telling you, we’re going to my place. Let’s go. You’re exhausted, I can tell. You can be angry at me after I know you’ve eaten and slept for at least six hours.”

It was Sam’s mom voice and Lena couldn’t argue with her anymore. She nodded silently and let Sam pull her out of LCorp and drove them back to the house. Once there, Sam pulled out leftovers and heated them up and placed it in front of Lena while she watched. Under Sam’s scrutiny, Lena picked at the plate and frowned. She wasn’t that bad again. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Sam asked quietly.

Lena shrugged, “Everything is fine, Sam. You’re being paranoid.”

“When was the last time you slept in your own bed? Are you still seeing your therapist?” She wasn’t. “Lena. You worked your ass off. Come on, talk to me.”

Lena frowned, “Like I said, there’s no point in going home to an empty apartment.”

Sam shrugged, “Then come back here with Ruby and I. She misses you almost more than I do.” Lena scoffed. “Hey, none of that self deprecating bullshit. We love you, and I don’t let people hurt the ones I love. Even when they do it to themselves.” Sam walked over to Lena and pulled her into her arms, “Just come back home, Lena. Let me help you, please.”

Lena had known how she felt about Sam when Reign had taken over her. She’d been so scared but she let Sam go because she needed to leave National City, Sam deserved that. Now, Lena deserved to heal from the damage National City did to her too. 

Lena leaned into Sam and felt her body wrack with sobs, “It’s not supposed to be this hard.”

Same pressed a kiss to her head, “I know, honey, but you aren’t alone. Just stay here with me. You aren’t alone and you don’t ever have to go back to an empty place again.”

Lena pulled away and looked up at Sam. She selfishly wanted to agree, but she wouldn’t force her struggles on Sam, who had so little time with Ruby before she was all grown up. Sam watched Lena’s eyes as she tried to express how much she cared for Lena and wanted her to stay. 

“Maybe it’s not just you that doesn’t want to be alone anymore,” she said quietly, “I miss you. I miss knowing that you’re right there. And I miss curling up and watching bad tv at night.” Sam’s thoughts continued in her head: I miss how you inevitably fall asleep on me. Listening to you help Ruby with homework in a way I never can. I know you’re fragile right now, but god, let me be the person that you know won’t break you. 

Lena wiped her eyes as she stared at Sam. She was so afraid that she wasn’t understanding it right. She couldn’t risk that, Sam was too important to her. “Sam-”

“Lena, no matter what, you have a place here,” Sam said, reading the look in Lena’s eyes, “Whether it’s the room down the hall or with me. Whatever you decide, whenever you decide. But please, just come home.” 

Sam continued to call it home and Lena couldn’t help but realize that was exactly what it was, even in her head. Her apartment wasn’t home, it was just a bed, a couch, a kitchen, all of which she loathed. 

“Okay,” Lena said quietly. 

Sam tightened her hold and kissed her head, relieved, “Good, start eating so that you can get some sleep then.” She stepped away to grab a glass of wine for them both. 

Lena slowly began eating with Sam sitting next to her, being there, watching. From anyone else, it would’ve bothered Lena, but from Sam, she didn’t mind. When she was done, she let Sam drag her to the room she’d previously occupied and got ready for bed. Sam tucked Lena in and made a small joke about reading her a bedtime story. 

As Sam stood to leave, Lena reached out and took her hand, “Stay with me?” 

It was a quiet request that Lena could barely grasp that she’d asked for. Sam didn’t answer, just crawled into the bed and pulled Lena into her arms. Lena waited in the silence, cuddled in Sam’s arms; she felt safer than she’d felt in years. 

“Thank you,” She whispered.

“For what?” Sam murmured back.

Lena paused. The darkness, the late hour, the exhaustion; it all helped Lena drop her guard, unpack tiny, imaginary boxes that she’d been slowly repacking over the last month. 

“Loving me,” Lena mumbled. 

Sam tightened her hold on Lena, scared that she would dart away after she said it: “I’ll always love you, Lena, even when you can’t love yourself. Trust me to love you enough for the both of us.”

Lifting her head, Lena stared at Sam’s eyes, uncertainty floating and fear of repercussions for the actions she wanted. “Promise?”

“Promise,” Same said back before pulling Lena closer and kissing her gently. 

Lena kissed her back softly before trying to deepen it. 

Sam pulled away, “More of that after I know you’ve slept at least six hours. Can’t have you going back on me, claiming sleep deprivation.”

Lena pouted at her but snuggled further against Sam’s chest and drifted to sleep. Sam stayed up for a while, smiling to herself that she had Lena in her arms before falling asleep. 

The next morning, Ruby came home from her friend’s house, surprised that her mom wasn’t already awake. She walked through the house before finding her mom and Lena together still asleep. Ruby pulled her phone out and snapped a picture before waking her mom up excitedly. “Mom! Are you and Aunt Lena together, finally? Is she going to move back home? Please, say yes!”

Sam, still waking up, shushed the teen. “Let Lena sleep; inside, early morning, pre-coffee voice, Ruby. But yes, she’s moving back home.” 

Ruby couldn’t contain the squeal causing Lena to pull the covers further up, “Shhh, it’s too early, Rubes,” she mumbled sleepily. 

Ruby scoffed, “It’s almost noon,” she said before she scooted off the bed and left the two adults stunned at the late hour. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept this late. Or this well,” Lena said quietly. 

Sam smirked. “Guess you’ll just have to move into my room with me,” she said cheekily before kissing Lena the way she wanted to the night before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I've tried to reconcile them. Really I have. But I don't think it's going to happen. 
> 
> I have one last part after this and then I think I'm ending this thing.

Lena settled into moving back in with Sam and Ruby quickly. Old routines were easily put back in place, giving Lena times in her day to breathe and relax; along with Sam forcing her to keep up with her therapy. Things started getting better again, and as things got better, Lena had the capacity to actually date Sam. Sure, she felt a little cliché with the U-Haul lesbian jokes, but regardless, she was getting back to being truly happy. 

Lena had been officially dating Sam for six months and while Kara’s behaviors still sat in the back of her head, she was working through it. Thankfully, aside from the occasional news cast, without any new contact from her, Lena was able to get through most days without the pain of betrayal. 

Her days were filled with board meetings, lab testings, and lunch dates with her girlfriend. Evenings were spent helping Ruby with homework, dinner with her family, and being curled around Sam at night. It was steady, healthy, and so good. 

Six quiet months before Kara apparently couldn’t take it anymore. No matter how many times Alex begged her to leave Lena alone, let her have her new found happiness; Kara couldn’t handle Lena not being in her life. 

Using information she totally didn’t get from the DEO and a complete inappropriate use of government data, Kara got Lena’s apartment address and Sam’s because she hadn’t been stalking Ruby’s instagram at all. She learned that Lena was dating Sam and had moved into their house.

She first flew by the penthouse, the Lena she knew would never have actually sold it. Kara was shocked to find it completely empty, clearly staged for showings. Next, she took herself to Sam’s house, changings out of her super suit and nervously fidgeted with her glasses while she gathered the courage to walk up the porch and knock. It was early evening, and a weekend. She checked LCorp for good measure, shocked to find Lena not there. 

Kara could hear the trio laughing inside the house, Lena’s laughter was enough to almost convince her to leave; but she needed to see her, talk to her, and needed her forgiveness. She forced her feet to move and soon enough, she was ringing the doorbell. 

“I got it!” Ruby called, before opening the door. 

Seeing Kara standing there, she didn’t know what to do or say. The resounding quiet was enough to get Sam and Lena concerned. As they walked to the door, Sam asked, “Ruby, who is it?” before she saw Kara. Her face hardened and her arm went out to keep Lena behind her. “You need to leave.” She said sternly. 

Kara glared, “You don’t speak for Lena.”

Sam nodded, “You’re right, but you are on my property, so you need to leave.”

Kara watched Lena, “Please? Can we talk?”

Lena stared at her nervously, she’d done so much damage and she was finally healing. 

Sam turned to Lena, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You’re safe here.”

Lena saw Kara’s glare at Sam’s words and couldn’t help but feel like she wanted to smirk. Kara had no right to be angry about how she recovered. She squeezed Sam’s hand before reaching out and running a hand through Ruby’s hair. “Can you keep an eye on dinner, sweetheart? I don’t want it to burn,” she asked the teen. 

Ruby rolled her eyes, she knew when she was being excused from a room, but nodded and left without argument. 

Lena turned back to Kara, taking Sam’s hand, “We can talk on the porch, but Sam’s staying with me.” She needed someone she trusted to be able to tell her the realities when her brain inevitably twisted the truth.

Kara crossed her arms, “I’m not sure I’m comfortable with that.”

Lena shrugged, “Those are the terms or you can hop back on a bus and fly to National City.”

Kara’s eyes widened as she gasped lightly, “You told her? That- that isn’t yours to tell. How could you do that?”

Sam stepped closer to Kara, forcing her further back on the porch with Lena following. “Any secret of yours that forces someone to feel so worthless that they try to take their life isn’t a secret that you get to keep. The moment it endangers others, it’s not just yours anymore,” Sam said sternly, “You have no idea what you do to other people, then you think you have any right to be angry. That’s not how it works.”

Kara flushed with embarrassment, “I-” she paused before getting defensive, “My secret can get people killed! It’s a secret for a reason!”

Lena scoffed, “It’s really not. I was just blinded by actually thinking you really cared, that you were my friend. Now that I know? A pair of glasses? Really? Besides, I already know that everyone knew. Seriously, Kara, just leave. You’ve caused enough harm.”

“Lena, I just want to talk, please, it’s been almost a year.”

“And in that year, Kara, I’ve barely got my footing back. So, before I start questioning my value and self worth again and Sam’s forced to commit me, leave.”

Sam gestured off the porch, “Now, I’m going to say it once before I call the police and your sister. Get off my property.”

Kara frowned, “I just really miss you being in my life Lena. Maybe in the future-” 

Lena felt the familiar desire to agree wash over her, to forget the past in favor of game nights, lunches, and friendship- before the sharp pain of betrayal washed over her again. Remembering that once again, she had been a fool, a joke to them. Someone who was only brought in when the world was crumbling and they needed her. Only ever told the absolute bare minimum, just so she’d help them. 

“You made me wish I had never existed, Kara, I wanted to die. And then, you, of all people took that away from too. I need a lot more than nine months. You don’t get to make me feel worthless and then force me to keep living. So, if you want me alive, you’re going to leave now. Not another word because I’m not sure I can take even that.” 

Kara slowly backed away at Lena’s words. She didn’t know, didn’t understand. Sure, she’d lived through her whole planet dying. Somehow she seemed to have done the same thing to Lena, but Lena was living in the scorched dead world and reliving it all. She was unable to escape, she didn’t get to leave. Kara had trapped her in a dying world only to turn around and blame Lena for wanting to burn too. She was just trying to survive.

Kara nodded before walking off the porch, looking back for a moment, hoping that Lena would change her mind and call her back. Instead, Kara saw a crying Lena enveloped by Sam, fingers clenched in Sam’s shirt as she just tried to stand on her own two feet. She had seen Lena furious with her, she expected a Lex Luthor level revenge plot. All she saw was a completely destroyed shell of who Lena had been in her mind. Lena’s words before she left for Metropolis rang through her head. 

**“I killed my brother for you. Don’t you understand what you’ve done?”**

She hadn’t. Until now. Kara finally understood how much she didn’t get to decide how Lena put herself back together. 

Sam pulled Lena into her arms as Kara finally took off, catching her before she could collapse in on herself. “I’ve got you, Lena. You’re okay. You did so well, I’m so proud of you. It’s okay,” she whispered. She knew Kara could hear if she wanted to, but hoped they’d be given the courtesy of some privacy. 

Lena’s fingers tightened in Sam’s shirt, trying to pull herself back together. Sams’s words, her comfort, her presence, it all helped. She felt raw, torn open, and trying to figure out how to stop the emotional hemorrhage. Sam held Lena on the porch for as long as she needed. Lena felt tired, like just breathing took too much muscle. 

Sam felt Lena lean deeper into her. “Sweetie, let’s get you inside, okay? Let’s curl up on the couch.” Lena nodded and let Sam pull her into the house. 

Ruby walked into the family room, “I’m just gonna let dinner finish and then put it in the fridge. We can all eat when you’re ready.”

Lena shook her head, “No, you guys go eat. I’ll be okay.”

Ruby sat on the back of the couch, rolling her eyes before raising an eyebrow, “You know us Arias girls better than that. Are you okay?”

Lena had to smile at Ruby from where she was curled into Sam’s side. “I will be in a little while.”

Ruby nodded her head before heading back to the kitchen to do exactly what she said she would do. They spent the evening watching crappy movies with Ruby’s constant commentary. A night with her girls was exactly what Lena needed. Sam was constantly reminding her that she loved her enough for the both of them. The three of them had a late dinner when Lena could no longer deny that she was hungry. 

Ruby refused to let Lena and Sam sleep alone that night. She wanted Lena to know just how much she loved her too. Lena fell asleep that night, sandwiched between her two Arias girls. 

Once Lena was asleep, Sam felt comfortable enough to text Alex with one sentence. 

_If I see Kara even try to talk to Lena, I will find Reign again._

Alex still talked to Sam and Ruby occasionally. Ruby had called her when Kara showed up, scared Lena would try to hurt herself again. 

Sam got a short reply back. 

_Understood._

Alex had a lot to handle with her little sister’s impulsiveness. Sooner or later she was going to kill someone, and it wasn’t going to be someone threatening the world.


	6. Chapter 6

Kara flew back to National City defeated and sad. She took herself straight to Alex’s apartment, not wanting to be alone or able to be alone with her thoughts.  _ Had she really been so awful to Lena that she couldn’t forgive her? _ Lena was her best friend, she couldn’t lose her like that. She let herself in through the window and was met with a glare from Alex, despite her pouting. 

“What did you expect, Kara? Really though. What did you go there thinking you’d get?”

Kara shrugged, “Understanding? My friend back? She was my best friend!”

“And you lied, Kara. For the entirety of your friendship.”

“You told me I couldn’t tell her!”

Alex shook her head, “But you didn’t fight me on it. For someone who claims to have always trusted her, you never once fought me on saying no. I let you make that decision.” 

Alex liked Lena, and once she learned to trust her, knew that Kara’s secret would be safe with her. Kara had never argued though. Once she had made friends, it wasn’t until Lex had died that Kara started to fight to get to tell Lena. Now, they knew it was too late then anyway. 

Kara froze that couldn’t be true. Of course she wanted her best friend to know her biggest secret, but she liked just being Kara with Lena Lena didn’t expect her to save her, heck, she barely expected Supergirl to save her. 

“That’s- that’s not true,” she shook her head.

Alex shrugged, she hated seeing Kara hurting like this. “Just let her heal, Kara. I know it’s hard. She was so important to you, but she’s still her own person and she deserves whatever time she needs. So, no more surprise visits to Metropolis.”

Kara blushed before glaring at Alex, “How did you know?”

Alex sipped her coffee without regret, “Sam texts me updates on Lena so I know I don’t have to drop her off at a facility in Sweden that’s indefinitely holding a bed for emergencies. Reducing Lena to tears isn’t helping. Leave her alone and let her come to you when she’s ready.”

“You have a place in Sweden just being held for her?”

Alex nodded, “I mean, I’ve classified it under emergency medical costs for the DEO but, she’s too good and too smart to let her take her life. Plus she’s saved the world enough times, I don’t think it’s too much to ask for.”

Kara immediately jumped, “Then we should take her there, now!”

Groaning, Alex ran a hand down her face, “Kara, you can’t have her committed because you don’t like how she’s healing or that she might choose to never have you back in her life. That’s not what it’s for. Lena is adhering to her therapy, work, and home schedules; you have to let her go.” Alex saw the wheels turning in Kara’s head, “If you go back to Metropolis, I will put you in the training room with it on for a time out. This isn’t about you, Kara.” Alex was stern, but she didn’t want Kara hurt and she wanted Lena to have time to heal. “Let her come to you, Kara.”

It took a lot of coercion and sister nights to keep Kara from Metropolis. Alex was constantly 

tracking her when she wasn’t with her. 

It was radio silence for a year. By the time it had gone past, Alex was so used to keeping tabs on her that she hadn’t even thought about the possibility of Lena coming back on her own terms. 

After Kara’s arrival and departure, Lena worked hard at keeping herself up and able. Sam was an amazing support system for her. No matter how dark, she felt she was getting, Sam was there. Ruby was a big help to her too, she was someone she needed to stay okay for. Lena loved having Ruby around so that she could help her with homework and anything else she might need. Therapy had been intense and she’d gotten herself to a point that she’d worked through most of her trauma: her childhood, all of the betrayals, to the point where she was told to confront those who’d hurt her. For Lena, the people she could confront was limited, most of them were dead now. 

This brought her back to National CIty, Sam and Ruby in tow. She couldn’t do this without them. 

“I know you need to do this, but are you sure?” Sam asked for the hundredth time. 

Lena nodded lightly, “We’ll have our discussion in public, I’ll say what I need to say, we’ll stop by LCorp just to check in and we’ll be home by tomorrow.” She wasn’t willing to keep it going longer than necessary. This was for her. Not for Kara, and not to become friends again. Lena had sent Kara a clear and concise text detailing her return to National City, the duration and time they could meet and where. 

When Kara received the text, she flew to Alex’s apartment filled with hope and glee. Alex had tried to talk her down but it seemed impossible. Alex spent the entire day hoping Kara wouldn’t crash and burn, texting Lena just to ask so she could be prepared to buffer Kara if needed. It would be needed. Lena told Alex simply that they were only there for the night and while not against helping if asked, she wasn’t open to being friends again. Friends didn’t make friends wish for death, Luthor or not. 

Arriving at Noonan’s was hard. Lena felt herself shaking while standing in the old establishment again; memories flooding her brain only to remind her that none of it was real. It was just to keep her close. To make sure she wasn’t making kryptonite again. Just so that Kara had an out when she said such cruel things as Supergirl. Her mind was consumed by memories until Sam squeezed her hand. 

“Hey, if this is too much for you, that’s okay.”

Lena squeezed back, “No, it’s time for this to be over. I want my life back. I want you and Ruby, our house. You deserve to not be worried that I’m going to break, and I deserve to be able to close this part of my life.”

Sam gently kissed Lena, “I’m not worried that you’ll break, and if you’re sure about this; then, we’re here.”

Lena kissed her back and smiled before pressing a kiss to Ruby’s head. “I’m sure about this. Also, I warned Alex, so she’ll know to keep an eye on Kara.”

“She has no idea how good of a person you are,” Sam replied. 

Kara had heard it all when she headed into Noonan’s, she was still so focused on Lena that she could almost hear her heart beat in Metropolis. She stood by the door, unsure if she could go in. She’d been so sure that Lena was past her betrayal now. It had been almost two years ago, how much longer would Lena hold that grudge? Kara waited a few more minutes, listening to Lena talk with Sam, how much they loved each other, and how Ruby was growing up so fast. A whole life that Lena was building that she was no longer privy to. She didn’t get to see Lena in that life. Finally, Kara had to go in or abandon it all together. She wanted to just leave, but she knew she had to do it, if only for Lena. 

Hands fidgeting, lip biting, she headed inside to be faced with Lena who looked happier and more comfortable in her own skin than she’d ever seen. 

Lena’s face dropped when she saw Kara, hand tightening around Sam’s, anxiety creeping up. 

Kara dashed over like she hadn’t heard everything. “Lena! Hi! Ruby, Sam.” 

They’d done this before, she could do it, Lena coached herself. It took a moment for her to school her features, just like if she were walking into a board meeting. “Hello Kara.”

“You’re back!”

Lena shook her head, “Just had some business to handle at LCorp. We’re not staying, but I thought- my therapist thought, getting closure for at least the few things I can would be helpful.”

Kara stood there confused, “Closure?”

Lena nodded and gestured towards the booth Ruby had claimed for them. “A lot of people have-” she paused, glancing at Sam before continuing, “There have been a lot of betrayals in my life. Lillian, Lex, college friends, work friends, coworkers, and people working under me I’ve learned to expect it these days. I simply expect that everyone will either be bribed with a high enough or that they were playing a long con. I just want to know which one was your poison.”

Kara shook her head, “Lena, I- it wasn’t supposed to be like this. I wanted to tell you so many times, but then I got scared that you’d be mad-” Sam scoffed at Kara, receiving a glare from the blonde. “And then you made kryptonite! Of all the things. That’s basically a personal attack.”

Lena rolled her eyes, “If you had given me the common courtesy of an actual conversation, then maybe I wouldn’t have had to. But you didn’t. So, I did, because I needed to save the one person who did truly believe in me.”

Kara glared at Lena, “You don’t understand. That’s the one thing in the universe that can kill me.”

“Then do me a favor and realize that as invulnerable as you are, the rest of us can die from infection, we can drown, be shot, poisoned. The one thing that can kill you, so that’s justifiable for making someone want to kill themselves. Good to know that you think you’re so special that anything that can hurt you should be banned from the world. What does that mean for us mere mortals? No more water to drink so no one drowns? No more heat to prevent fires? What does the girl of steel recommend?”

Kara was forced into silence, forced to face her one vulnerability. 

Lena waited for a moment. “Good to know you’re no different from the rest of them from what I can tell. Your demands are more important than anyone’s needs.” She gestured to Sam that she was ready to leave. 

Kara shook her head, “No! Lena, that’s not what it is.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure it needed to protect Sam and you demanded I had it all over despite the fact that Sam wasn’t safe at the time.”

“Wait! You said this was about closure.”

Lena nodded, “It is. Closure for me to accept that this was always about waiting for the other shoe to drop, and realizing what it meant when it did. I put so much faith into you, Kara, I forgot about faith in myself. I just had to get that back, and let it go, and let you go. I can’t let people be in my life after everything I’ve been through. There will be other betrayals, but nothing that hurts as bad as this one. Lex didn’t even do this much damage. So, I’m going to leave, and go back to Metropolis; and you’re not going to use DEO resources to get my new number again. Yes, I know you did that.” Kara blushed, ashamed. “Just let it go. Let me have my life.”

“What if you need help? Supergirl saved your life so many times.”

Lena shrugged, “I survived just fine before I had Supergirl to save me and I haven’t needed her since I returned to Metropolis.”

“Plus, she’s got her own people watching her back now,” Sam added supportively.

“I- I, but Lena, you’re my best friend,” Kara said with a pout. 

Lena scoffed, “Then you have a skewed idea of friendship like me. Like I said, friends don’t make friends want to kill themselves.” 

Lena left Kara with that sentence ringing in her ears and let Sam and Ruby pull her out of Noonan’s. She was exhausted. Sam dragged her back to the car where their driver was waiting. 

“Take us back home. LCorp can wait for another day or be done over the phone,” she said to him. 

He didn’t ask, just directed the car back out of National city. Sam let Lena fall asleep on her shoulder as they rode. She was so proud of Lena for making a decision about Kara and not falling back from it. There was so much more work to do, but it was a major step. Sam didn’t even care about how Kara would handle it. Her girl was more important than the girl of steel. Even if she didn’t believe it yet.


End file.
